


The Many Ways Sakusa Kiyoomi Loved Miya Atsumu

by happyboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Brief mention of homophobia, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Lovers, M/M, Minor mention of Osasuna, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, surprisingly no angst, they have a pet cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyboi/pseuds/happyboi
Summary: He didn’t know what exactly he loved about Atsumu.Maybe it was the way his accent sounded comforting, like it was home.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Many Ways Sakusa Kiyoomi Loved Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this cute one-shot before I start posting a series I've been working on. I hope you like it because honestly I like it and it's cute. Also, take this as an apology before I crush your heart and mine.

He didn’t know what exactly he loved about Atsumu.

Maybe it was the way his accent sounded comforting, like it was home. Or the way he always carried extra masks and hand sanitizers for him. Or maybe the way their lips fit perfectly together. Or the way their hands were perfectly molded just for each other. 

The way he always woke up to a pair of golden eyes gazing down on him like he was the sun. He knew when he fell in love with the fox-smiling blonde, though. 

They were at a public meeting, and one thing led to another. The next he knew, he was having a panic attack on the floor, the two never really got along, but Atsumu rushed in and helped him calm down. 

He never had someone be so gentle towards him without treating him like he was overreacting or a child. He liked that. He loved Atsumu’s flirting attempts that usually backfired and made him flustered. 

Yeah, he loved him. When he got asked what he loved about Atsumu for the first time, it made him think. Now he knows he loves everything about him. 

He remembers the time Atsumu asked why he didn’t like Osamu. “After all, we have the same face,” he recalled him saying. Sure they had the same face, but Osamu didn’t have Atsumu’s laugh. He didn’t have Atsumu’s smile. But most importantly, he didn’t have Kiyoomi’s heart like Atsumu. 

People always think Kiyoomi is dealing with Atsumu, but it’s the other way around. Atsumu’s the one who has to cook for Kiyoomi. He’s the one that makes sure Kiyoomi doesn’t go bankrupt from buying seven plants a week. 

Atsumu is different in private. Quieter, calmer. Without the pressure of thousands of eyes on his back, Atsumu can relax. Kiyoomi’s is different too. He’s more vocal, more emotional, he smiles more, and he laughs without covering his mouth. 

He likes the way Atsumu can always read his mind. When he’s uncomfortable, Atsumu draws circles on his back or thighs. When he’s mad Atsumu plays with his hands. When he’s scared, Atsumu grabs his hand and doesn’t let go.

Atsumu lulls him to sleep with his rambling sometimes; he forces himself awake just to listen. And sometimes it's Kiyoomi that rambles. It's never about something, in particular. It’s just whatever they want.

One of Kiyoomi’s favorite things to do with Atsumu is dance around their apartment. They turn on old jazz radio and dance. Sometimes it’s just them being stupid, and sometimes it’s them falling in love more.  
But whatever they do, Kiyoomi always loves it. Sometimes they just sit in bed. Sometimes they clean. Sometimes they don’t even talk, but they know they’re okay.

They don’t go on dates. Because it always feels like they are on one. Whether it’s practice, games, shopping, bus rides, team movie nights, or team dinners their always on a date.

Because they are never apart, even when they are, Kiyoomi never feels lonely because he knows Atsumu will be there whenever he comes home.

Sometimes it was Kiyoomi comforting Atsumu. Kiyoomi could easily say Atsumu’s anxiety was worse than his. He always has to maintain his perfect image. When Kiyoomi first saw Atsumu break down, a piece of his heart shattered.

That night they spent hours cuddling and watching Netflix. When he felt Atsumu tremble, he held him tighter. When Atsumu finally fell asleep, he didn’t. He spent all night looking at him and playing with his blond hair.

When they came public, it was mostly positive feedback. And when there was negative feedback, both ignored it. Though Kiyoomi couldn’t say, it didn’t bother him when people told him he’d go to hell for loving Atsumu.

But they had their fights sometimes. It sometimes ended in one of them sleeping on the couch or somewhere else. Sometimes there were screaming matches, and things broke. But they always made up.

Sometimes, people questioned why they got together even though they barely show affection, but they don’t see the little things. They didn’t know the way Kiyoomi always hugged Atsumu while he cooked. They didn’t know that they pick out outfits for each other. 

They didn’t know that they had a sphinx cat named Mimi that they treated like their daughter. They didn’t consider they were planning to adopt a 4-year-old girl from America.

Kiyoomi loved Atsumu’s parents. He loved how they treated him like a son. He loved when Osamu brought over Suna, and the six would have game nights. He loved the way the twins fought and how Suna would record it. He loved the way their parents would just roll their eyes and continue eating or playing.

He loved the way when they played BS Kiyoomi knew when Atsumu was lying and how Atsumu knew when Kiyoomi was lying.

He loved the way Atsumu’s parents showed him recipes from Atsumu’s childhood to make for him.

When Kiyoomi brought Atsumu to meet his parents, he loved how they crowded him with gifts and gratitude. He loved how Atsumu showed his parents photos and videos of Kiyoomi and how he talked about him like he was the only person that ever mattered to Atsumu.

Kiyoomi loved the way he told his parents about Atsumu, and they listened. He loved the way Kiyoomi’s mom tucked Atsumu’s hair behind his ear and told him Kiyoomi was their world, and they wanted Atsumu to take care of it. He loved the way Kiyoomi’s father shook his hand and told him he was always welcome here.

Kiyoomi remembers telling Komori that he liked Atsumu and how Komori listened. He never spoke, but Kiyoomi knew he was listening. When he was done, he remembers Komori putting a hand on his shoulder and said, “Go for Kiyo,” with a smile.

They weren’t perfect, but that made Kiyoomi love him even more. He liked how Atsumu was clumsy and easily flustered. He loved that Atsumu always told Kiyoomi how beautiful he was when he woke up. He liked how Atsumu sang Kiyoomi’s favorite song and how Kiyoomi sang along.

Kiyoomi knew it was selfish, but he wanted Atsumu forever. He wanted their memories and their moments. He knew one day he’d have to lay flowers on his grave. But he knew it would never happen yet, and it made him hopeful. 

Hopeful when he bought the silver rang and got on one knee, Atsumu would say yes. Optimistic when they were at the Alter, he’d say, “I do.”. Hopeful when he placed the final ring on his hand, the priest would say, “You may kiss the groom.” Hopeful when they had their dance, he remembered the movements. 

But that was in the future because right now, he was saying his speech.

“Miya Atsumu, I love the way you love me. I know there will be times when I can be difficult, and I know there will be times when you can be difficult, but I know I will look at this ring and remember it isn’t for nothing.

I also can’t get rid of you because my mother likes you too much.

But I know we’ll always dance in our kitchen. I know we’ll always make up. I know we’ll always have flowers in the broken vase on our table. I know we’ll always have game nights with your family. I know we’ll still gaze at the stars together and then realize the only star we need is each other. 

I know I’ll never stop loving you. I know even when I sleep on the couch. I’ll know I could never stop because it would be impossible.

I love everything about you. I loved it when you first broke down in my arms. I loved it when I first heard you sing. I loved it when you tucked me in when I was sick. I loved it when I first found out about you carrying around extra masks.

I always loved that smile, though. Even when it annoyed the living shit out of me. I loved it. I love our competitions.

I know you can be dense sometimes, so I’m just going to say it.

I love you.

I love you, Miya Atsumu, and I can love no one else. Only you and you only.”

Kiyoomi didn’t like it when Atsumu cried, but he guessed right now it was fine. Because he knows it’s out of love and not fear or sadness.

Kiyoomi loved the way Atsumu threw cake at him. He loved the way Atsumu looked with cake all over him. He liked the way Osamu almost beat Atsumu’s ass for ruining the cake he made.

Kiyoomi loved when they got home; they didn’t say a word to each other. They just turned on music and danced. They danced with the stars watching them. They danced with Mimi walking through their legs. They danced into the night and not sleeping.

He really did love Miya Atsumu, and Miya Atsumu loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like and if you want me to make an angst version then lmk because I will.


End file.
